Love Bite
by Ellyphant
Summary: She saw past his fearsome exterior and befriended him against all odds; and he was drawn to her because she reminded him of the flowers he loved so much.


Rose: I really wanted to do a long story with this couple but I can't think of a real plot, so in-case I never do, here's a one-shot!

Disclaimer: OC's and plot.

There's more romance in this than there is lemon, but that's because a hard-core lemon doesn't seem to suit these two, enjoy!

* * *

I tilted the watering-can so that the flowers before me could have their thirst quenched, the sun beat down strongly on the glass of the greenhouse I was standing in, wiping my forehead I smiled down at the pretty pink daisies that now glistened with moisture,

The area smelt so sweet with the scent of pollen that I couldn't help but close my azure orbs and let myself be overtaken by it,

From behind I felt the presence of someone just moments before a tongue was dragged over the side of my neck;

"**I'm hungry!**" they growled before tugging on my ear lobe "but not for food!" they continued in a softer tone, their breath washed over my cheek and I smelt the familiar tang of blood, reaching into my pocket I extracted a small white pill sized object with a distinctive smell and held it over my shoulder, lips brushed the tips of my fingers as pointed teeth plucked it from my hold, a crunch was heard and then the breath returned, this time the overpowering reek of mint met with my nose,

"Better" I smiled, the man pressed his chest to my back and let his hands ghost over my hips "have you just eaten?"

"Yes"

I cocked a lily white eyebrow "did the Hokage give you permission?"

"**Yes**"

"Good" I bunched up some posies and pumped some chakra into them because they were looking a little lifeless "damn things, never seem to grow right" I cursed to myself, my partner chuckled in his raspy voice,

"Don't cheat" he scolded, covering my hands with his larger ones, the right one black and the left one white, I smiled "it'll only cause them to become reliant on your chakra"

When I stopped the Jutsu he returned his hands to my hips where the thumbs began to rub small circles through the material of my clothes, I hummed and continued tending to the other blooms within my reach, sharp teeth returned to my neck where they started to nibble "you're frisky today" I giggled after a while,

He grinned widely against my skin "**hungry!**" I tilted my head back and kissed his cheek, he growled deeply in his throat when I dodged the lips that were aiming for my own; with little force the man twisted me around and pinned me to the bench by slamming his hands either side of my waist,

I gazed up at him softly, always awed by his abnormal yet intriguing and unique body, short hair, as green as freshly grown grass contrasted with the tones of his skin, a line, straighter than nature should be able to produce, split his body in half leaving one side white like chalk and the other as black as the night sky, half lidded golden eyes stared at me with hunger shining deep within them, if that wasn't noticeable enough, the two vibrant fly traps attached to his shoulders drew my attention and I ran my hand over the broad side of one, he groaned and let his tongue swipe out to wet his lips,

"Zetsu…" I whispered slowly, letting his name roll across my tongue and drip from my mouth like honey,

After the man in the orange mask had been revealed as the Leader of the Akatsuki, a full frontal attack had been planned and executed, although Madara escaped, the last of his members had been killed, along with Sasukes team, though the Uchiha was still residing in the cells of the Anbu Tower; Zetsu, never much of a fighter to begin with, had been caught and detained, after checking with the other Hidden Villages we discovered that apart from belong to the infamous group, the Missing-Nin was not actually wanted for any murders of any kind, making it hard for us to convict him for anything,

"_So you're Zetsu, huh?" dull listless eyes raised themselves to stare at me from behind the bars of his cell "the guy that told us about Itachi's death?" he nodded "you don't look so scary…in-fact you're kinda interesting, its awkward being so noticeable isn't? I know the feeling" _

"_What's your name?" he asked quietly "I've seen you before"_

"_Akina" I smiled weakly,_

_I saw the flash of pearly white canines "your name means flower"_

The green haired male nuzzled my throat and slipped his hands up the back of my tank-top, his hands were always cold, no matter how long he remained in the greenhouse, I didn't mind though,

_The busty blond woman frowned down at the two-toned man "since you're not guilty of any crimes, there's very little we can do other than keep you locked up"_

_I was standing next to her as she spoke to the ex-Grass nin who was barely a foot away from me, this was the first time I'd seen him standing and I was a little shocked at how tall he really was, even when the fly traps on his shoulders weren't taken into account,_

"_Then I want to be somewhere with sun" he demanded, Tsunade crossed her arms "__**I don't do well in the dark…as you can see!**__" the edges of his fly traps had become brown and wilted,_

"_I think that can be arranged" the Hokage relented, Zetsu smiled slightly "we can do more if you're willing to become loyal to Konoha" _

_Green eyebrows rose in confusion "what?"_

"_You heard me; you're not wanted for anything illegal, other than being a member of the Akatsuki; swear your loyalty to this village and we can make your life easier"_

_I saw his eyes flicker over to me; they lingered for a few seconds and then returned to the older woman "I swear it…__**but I want her to visit me every day in return!**__" he jerked a thumb in my direction, I gaped,_

"_What?" _

"_**You heard me!**__" _

_I exchanged curious looks with Tsunade and shrugged "I…I guess I can visit you, if you really want"_

"_**I **__do!"_

Long fingers traced my spine, pushing my shirt up as he went higher until he reached my wraps, his nails scraped through them and dropped them to the floor and in one swift tug he dragged my shirt over my head, ruffling my waist length hair,

"_So…why did you want me here?"_

_He shrugged "I like flowers"_

_I giggled lightly "that's a pretty random reason, did you want me to bring you some to brighten up your cell?"_

"_My cell is already bright enough…__**because you're here**__" I'd long since grown used to the different voices and blushed, one was always so polite and kind, the other brash and loud; we were playing paper games, something I'd decided to do because sitting around in silence wasn't fun and Zetsu didn't like to talk too much, _

I moaned lightly when the man trailed his mouth lower and lower until he reached the pulse of my throat, his tongue peeked out, hot and wet, resting on the pounding jugular for a few precious moments before going down and sinking his teeth into the gap between my collar bones, I gasped and arched my back into him more,

With Zetsu there was always more bite than love…

He lapped at the blood like he always did and then nipped at my breast; he'd never bit them but he had once tried to chew on my clit, not understanding that he couldn't be so rough; when he did I'd screamed, hit him and spent ten minutes crying because it hurt so much, he never that tried again and it was weeks before I let him touch me after that episode,

His tongue flicked my nipple and I clutched as his locks, holding him in place, he smirked and had to crouch on his knees to kiss towards my belly,

"Ah…Zetsu…" I whimpered,

"_Akina…" I raised my head and turned towards the older man, his forehead was pressed against the bars of his cell,_

"_Hm?"_

"_**Come closer**__" I did as he asked, tilting my head so our noses could brush, he held my cheek with one of his unusual hands and cocked his head,_

_Then he kissed me,_

My fingers fumbled for the plain black cloak he wore, similar to the Akatsuki one in style, with his plant like appendages he found it hard to wear shirts, but he needed something to cover his upper body, I drew the material down his arms to reveal his firm chest and hard stomach, I pushed him back and traced the line separating his two halves with my tongue,

The Venus extended about a foot above his head, the back of it stopped halfway down his spine but the front barely reached his collar bone and curved over his shoulders, he could shrink and grow it as much as he pleased but this was as small as it would go, the edges tickled my hands making me giggle, he muttered under his breath and snapped the waistband of my leggings,

_Standing in-front of the Village leader I smiled as she spoke "since you've been with him there's been a noticeable difference in Zetsu, we've decided to allow him into the village on a test run, of course he has no chakra, but if all goes well we may allow him a small amount of it"_

"_What kind of changes?" I inquired,_

"_He's not so antagonistic towards the guards, he eats what's given to him, no matter what it is; he's become so placid and calm. But even so I want you to be the one to watch him this afternoon…just in case" I nodded,_

The leggings pool at my ankles and I step out of them to run my hands over his chest, his golden eyes flutter shut and his head leant back as he enjoys my touches, the corners of my lips quirk in a small smile, my mouth leaves gentle kisses over his pectorals and as high as his collar bone, which is as far as I can reach without him bending down,

His own arms encircled my waist and drag me closer so our bare chests are pushing against one another,

"_Flower…" Zetsu called me with the nickname he'd created, not the most original but it was still cute "I'm hungry"_

_I blinked "I think Tsunade has some prisoners that have just been executed, if you get there quick enough I'm sure she'll let you have one…or do you just want some steak? I have some in the freezer" we were in my apartment, sitting on the sofa and listening to random songs on the radio,_

"_**It's not that kind of hunger!**__" I blinked sky blue eyes towards him "__**I'm hungry**__...for you" the blush that stained his face was only visible on the white half his face, it was so strange "__**I want to devour you**__...but not eat you"_

_Now it was my turn to blush,_

Next his own pants dropped to the ground and his sandals were thrown to the other side of the greenhouse to meet with my own, I could feel his arousal pressing into my side just before his arm dipped under my knees and the other wrapped around my shoulders, with me in his hold he trotted eagerly to the back to the glass building, into a tiny brick room with a single window where he lived,

Zetsu was not permitted to live in the main part of the village, so he'd asked if he could have one of the village greenhouses to himself, it was the smallest one, about the size of Ino's flower shop but he didn't mind and relished in owning it, I helped him build the tiny back room where there was only enough space for a bed, he spent most of his time with me or in my house so there was no need for him to own any other forms of furniture or any kind of food storage,

I was dropped on the bed, he never could understand the concept of gentleness, and waited as he crawled over me, dragging his tongue and scraping his teeth over my skin, leaving little red marks and trails of saliva before he found my mouth,

"_ZETSU!" I screamed, slamming my front door behind me; he kept walking and entered my kitchen, trying to make it seem as though he was busy rooting around in the fridge "LOOK AT ME!" he inclined his head so I could see his round eye but didn't speak "what the __**hell**__ was all that about?" I asked in a much quieter though still deadly tone of voice,_

"_**What?**__" he grumbled,_

"_You attacked Kiba!" I cried "why would you do that?"_

_The Nin stood back up and faced me fully "he called you flower" _

"_It's a nickname!"_

"_**IT'S MY NICKNAME!**__" he roared, storming over to me "__**I MADE IT UP! NO-ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO CALL YOU THAT!**__" his fist pounded against the dining table and I heard it splinter slightly,_

_My eyes narrowed "are you jealous?"_

I moaned and curled my back to thrust my hips against his own, he let out a short gasp and bit my neck sharply but that only made me grind harder into him, he dug his nails into the flesh of my thighs,

"Oh…oh Zetsu!"

I raised my feet and slipped my toes into the hem of his underwear to push them down, the colour split of his body stopped at his hips, following the sleek curve of the bone before continuing on into his length, but both his legs were white, I never understood why that was and I don't think the male did either because when I asked about it he merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his steak,

He very rarely got naked first so I always felt a surge of pride when it happened, it didn't last long however because he ripped off my last remaining article of clothing and tossed it behind his head,

"_Akina, how can you stand to be around him?" I glanced up from my Raman towards the blond haired boy next to me "he used to be Akatsuki!"_

"_He's actually very nice when you get to know him" _

_Naruto didn't look convinced "but…he __**eats**__ people!"_

"_He's braking that habit" I defended,_

"_But…just look at him!"_

_I frowned "Naruto, you know what it's like to be rejected by society" he flinched "exactly, so how can you be so quick to condemn someone else?"_

"_The difference is I was innocent! He's not!"_

_I sighed "just try to get to know him…you'll find he's a lot different than you think" the blond slurped down the juice in his bowl as he thought, _

"_Okay, I guess I can give him a chance, after all…he never did me any wrong personally"_

_I grinned and threw my arm around him in a hug just as a familiar chakra surged from the entrance of the Raman Stand "Zetsu, this is Naruto" golden eyes locked with blue as the younger boy held out his hand, the older male didn't take it and merely curled his lip back in a snarl,_

"_**Touch her again and I'll eat you alive, Fox-Boy!**__"_

_I rolled my eyes as Naruto cowered,_

My legs were pushed apart and his body slipped between them gracefully, another kiss and I was able to slip my tongue between his duel-coloured lips to taste him, he always had the after-taste of a well known coppery life giving substance, but as time had gone on it had become weaker and weaker until I could barely notice it anymore; his pointed teeth grazed my muscle but I forgot about it as his own began to twist around mine and push back,

There was an art to kissing this man; make a single mistake and you could lose your tongue or cut an artery,

He grasped for my waist and held me still as he rocked his hips into me, I pressed my arms to his back and let out a breathy moan; tracing his jaw with my mouth and wrapping my long pale legs around him,

"_Did it hurt?"_

_I cracked my eyes open and stared at the man in my bed,_

"_A little bit, it was my first time after all"_

"_The blood made it more arousing…__**is that bad?**__" _

_I shrugged "to each their own…but it won't happen again" he tugged me to his side "and don't bite so hard next time!" I fingered the bruises and tooth marks on my shoulders and stomach,_

"_Next time?" he asked curiously, he couldn't lie on his side because of the Venus, so I positioned myself so my chin was on his chest "__**what do you mean next time?**__"_

_I giggled "did you really think we'd only do it once?"_

_He blinked "__**yes**__" I kissed his cheek,_

"_I love you Zetsu"_

I gasped and rolled my hips so I could take more of him, his eyes widened and became fuzzy with lust "Akina…" he growled and then clenched his jaw, pumping into me harder, I buried my face into his neck and sucked on the skin of his lighter side "**Akina!**" he tried to hold me closer but there was already less than a sliver of space between our bodies "I **love **you!" both sides of him chorused,

My hair had come loose of its plait and fanned around my head, the green haired man tangled the fingers of his dark hand into the locks as the white arm wrapped around my waist "Zetsu…Zetsu…right there! Right there please!"

A flaming coil started tightening in my lower stomach with every movement he made; I kissed him again, drawing my knees up to his shoulders as my muscles constricted around his length "Akina!" he'd drawn back his lips to bare all his dangerous teeth but I knew they meant me no harm,

"_Zetsu?" I called into my apartment, there was a clatter of cups and he appeared at the doorway to the kitchen with a curious expression, I grinned as I skipped over to the eye catching man "I have some news"_

"_Good or __**Bad?**__" _

"_That depends"_

"_**On what?**__"_

_I took both his hands and pressed them to my stomach "on whether you want a boy or a girl"_

"Ah…" I scraped my nails down his back and bucked under him, he shoved me down flat on my back as we'd slowly been shifting into a sitting position "oh…oh God!"

Throwing my head back I arched my spine in a deep curve and felt myself release, clapping down around him, drawing more of him into me, he snarled his own release in my ear and hit into me one last time before collapsing with a breathy groan,

"Akina…**I love you**"

"I love you too" I whispered before kissing him drowsily.

* * *

Rose: Yay! I've wanted to write that for ages,

Review please!


End file.
